Before The Beginning
by Neusuada
Summary: Everyone knows what happend after Mordred first came to Camelot in The Beginning of The End, but does anyone truly know what happend before? First Merlin story, so please be nice because it is better than it sounds. Mordred/OC. Possibly discontinued because I don't have that much time for it, sorry!
1. Welcome To The Family

_**Welcome To The Family**_

**Neusuada: Hi guys! If any of my readers from my Fullmetal Alchemist story Shadows of my Heart remember, I said that I would be working on a new Merlin story. Well, here it is!**

**Ashe: We are new to the Merlin fanfiction world, so please don't be too harsh on us. The song for this chapter is Welcome To The Family by Avenged Sevenfold, which we do not own, sadly.**

**Unknown/S: *Pops in* Yay! I'm in a story! *Pops out***

**Neusuada: …**

**Ashe: …Alright… On with the story?**

**Neusuada: …Um… Okay?**

**Unknown/S: *Pops in again* Maybe this will help. Story! *Harp dream music plays***

* * *

_I know a lot of you may be wondering who I am. First, I will start with what I am; dead. And to make it worse, I died a traitor. Well… at least that's what they all think happened. All except four. I will tell you a story. There once was a young, happy, and fierce druid girl who lived with her brother and was secretly in love with her best and only friend, a boy who was prophesized to meet his end while forcing the king to meet his own. But there is more to the story than just that._

_The true version of this story has been told only once, very far into the future. I know a lot of you think that you know how the journey of Mordred started; He went with his master into Camelot to get supplies and was caught. His master was killed, but he was harbored by the Lady Morgana and her friends and then was returned to the druids by Prince Arthur._

_It is true that you know what happened then and after that, but he did not just live peacefully in a druid village until what you know. Oh no, it was much more complicated. How do I know so much you might ask? Simple; I was the druid girl. The story started long before he came to Camelot. You see, by the time he went to the kingdom with his master, he thought that I was dead. What he didn't know was that I faked my death so that he could move on from pain and forget me… I had hoped that we would not meet again, so that he would not have to remember me, but the Fates are always cruel… However that is a story for another time._

_I should start this story when I first met him. It was many years ago, but I think that you should know exactly how we met and how our destinies became intertwined._

_Now, I know that you are probably wondering what my name is. Well, the answer to that question is simple. I normally don't use my full name, but for you I will so that you know me better. My name is Seraphine…_

* * *

It was around ten at night as a young boy sat next to a small fire, deep in the forest. The boy had black hair and piercing, icy blue eyes. He was wearing an old, faded, light brown cloak; a dusty, long sleeved, off-white shirt; long, brown pants; and short, brown leather boots.

The boy picked up a small branch that was sitting next to him, and poked at the fire, angrily wiping his eyes to keep tears away. His camp had been attacked about two days ago, and he was the only one who had escaped alive. He had spent the first day, and most of the second, running as far as he could, and since it had been late when they were attacked, he had gotten no sleep the previous day.

The boy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the air getting colder or the fire burning brighter until he felt something cold, metal, and sharp press against his throat.

"One wrong move and you're dead, boy," a voice hissed in his ear.

The boy felt an odd mixture of fear and confusion at that moment. First, he was afraid because of the fact that the person behind him could very easily kill him. Second, he was confused because the voice that had spoken…was female.

The boy was quickly blindfolded with his hands bound behind him. It had felt like there was more than one person binding him, but as far as he could tell, there was only one person there, maybe two if there was someone hiding in the trees.

"Now," the girl spoke. "Where is your money, kid?"

"I don't have any money!" the boy spoke franticly.

"What?" she asked. "No money... And…you're out here alone? In weather like this?"

He was confused by the girl's last question, until he finally realized that it was raining, and pretty hard at that. The boy realized that he had been under a tree the whole time, which was why he hadn't felt it and why his fire hadn't gone out. He had also been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard it.

"Yeah, but why do you care? Didn't you just want to kill me a second ago?" he asked, much braver than he actually felt.

She made a sound of confusion. "No. I mean I _can_, but I just wanted your money… What's your name, kid?"

The boy hesitated, before he caught the beginning of her second sentence, and deemed it safer to answer truthfully.

"I'm Mordred," the boy answered.

"Why are you out here, Mordred?" the girl asked.

"M-my camp was attacked," he answered shakily. "I managed to escape, but I don't think that anyone else did."

"You're a druid?" she asked, randomly.

Mordred's eyes widened under his blindfold. "What?! No, of course not!" He might have been young, but he still knew that people could get killed for having magic.

The girl chuckled, lightly. "Your shirt is too big for you, Mordred; I can see the symbol on your chest."

"Oh," he replied, intelligently.

"Don't worry about it," she said, gently. "I am, too."

"You… You are?" he asked, hesitantly.

The girl nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see her. "Yeah. Hey, how old are you, Mordred?"

"I…I'm seven," Mordred answered. "I'll be eight in about a week."

"And no one is traveling with you, correct?" she asked.

"Yes… Why?" He had been starting to trust this girl, if only a little bit, but now Mordred was slightly wary about what she was going to say next.

"Well, I guess you will just have to travel with me then," the girl said, cheerfully.

"What?"

"We're both druids, so why not?"

He had to admit, that was actually a pretty good reason.

"Alright…but can I at least see you first?" he asked.

The girl made a sound of approval, before he heard someone walk out from behind the trees. It didn't sound like the girl was in front of him anymore, but it also hadn't sounded like she had walked away; it was almost as if she had disappeared on the spot.

Mordred felt someone take the bindings off of his wrists and soon after that, he saw the blindfold being taken off. He had expected to see the girl in front of him, so when he saw a teenage boy looking at him, he felt extremely confused. Just as he was about to say something about it, Mordred saw someone hop out of the tree across from him. When the person looked up, he realized that it was a girl.

The girl had raven colored hair that, even in the simple braid that it was in, went almost to her hips and contrasted greatly to her flawless, almost white skin and red lips. It was clear that, though this girl was beautiful, she obviously didn't care, as she was wearing a long sleeved, forest green shirt, mid-thigh length, dark brown pants, and simple brown leather boots that went up to her mid-calf. The only thing that looked threatening about her were the daggers that she had strapped to each hip.

As the girl walked closer, Mordred noticed more things about her. The first was that her eyes were as dark green as her shirt, and that they strangely had a thin orange-ish red ring around them if you looked closely. He also noticed how the roots of her black hair were a silver-y white for some reason. The last thing that he noticed was that she looked to be about six or seven.

Mordred stared up at the two standing above him in silence until the girl decided to speak.

"Let me guess; you're wondering why I'm so much younger than you thought I was, and who this guy is, correct?" she asked in a much younger sounding voice, pointing to the boy during the second part of her sentence.

Mordred could only nod as he looked at them, wondering how on Earth he had been found by them.

"Well to answer you, it's part of my magic that I might show you tomorrow, and he's my brother," the girl explained.

The boy had wavy brown hair that came to just below his ears, and tanned skin. He was wearing a brown leather vest over a white shirt, with brown leather pants, and brown leather boots. He had a sword slung over his back that looked deadly, just by its hilt. He had green eyes, like his sister, though his were a lighter shade of green that looked friendly, but cautious.

Mordred was broken out of his thoughts by the boy speaking.

"Well…it looks like we're going to be hiding from kingdoms that hate magic together then," he said with a warm smile that Mordred hesitantly returned. "By the way, Mordred, I'm Julian. I'm sixteen, if you're wondering"

Mordred nodded, before looking at the girl expectantly, watching as Julian nudged her with his arm, making her look up.

The girl mirrored Mordred's hesitant smile, as she looked him straight in the eyes. He felt as if his blood was freezing and boiling at the same time when she looked right at him, but he didn't show it.

"I'm Seraphine, but I go by Sera."

A little while later, Mordred and Sera were keeping watch while Julian slept. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Sera had finally managed to get him to realize that he hadn't slept in a few days, since he had been keeping watch while his sister slept.

Right now, Mordred and Sera were both sitting in a tree that overlooked everywhere around them, so that they could keep watch better. They were currently talking about how she and Julian had gotten by with living in the forest by themselves for so long.

"How old are you, by the way?" Mordred asked.

"I'm six," she answered. "Seven in about two months. It has been hard, being so young and having no family except Julian. Constantly living in the fear of going to sleep not knowing if you'll even live to wake up again,"

He nodded. "I've only been out on my own for about a day and a half and already I know the way you've been living. Life so reckless, tragedy endless…"

"Yeah… It's hard being cast out, in a world you've never known," she agreed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the only sound both of their breathing, until Sera broke it.

"You should get to sleep," she told him.

"You sure?" Mordred asked.

Sera nodded. "Yeah. I can keep watch by myself; go ahead."

"Well…alright. Goodnight," he said, smiling at her.

"'Night," she said, smiling back at him.

Sera watched as Mordred hopped out of the tree, walked over to sit around the fire next the Julian, then lay down to sleep on his cloak.

Sera looked up towards the stars shining in the sky, smiling softly.

"Welcome to the family, Mordred."

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay, there is the first chapter! We own nothing in this except Sera and Julian. Well, we own this idea for the story too I guess, but oh well.**

**Ashe: Anyway, the sword that Julian has and the daggers that Sera has both have links on our profile****. We do not own the drawings, because trust me, we suck at drawing.**

**Neusuada: Yeah… Alright, so please tell us if you liked it, if you didn't then please be nice about it, because I get sad or mad pretty easily *Laughs nervously*.**

**Ashe: By the way, we know that Mordred's hair is dark brown, not black, but I wanted him to have black hair in this beacause it is close enough. Okay, bye! REVIEW!**


	2. Author's note

**Okay, hi! Neusuada here! If anyone is reading this story then please know that it with be stalled for a while due to school and other stories. I **_**really**_** want to update, but it's hard to concentrate for me since I'm… well me. So this story is kind of on hiatus, even though it's technically only on the first chapter. I **_**will**_** update eventually, but I don't know when, so this is just kind of a heads up that if you are waiting for this to be updated, then please be prepared to wait for a while. Okay the end! Oh, and since people something get mad at me for having chapters that are just author's notes, here is this sentence that has absolutely nothing to do with the story :)**

* * *

Mordred ate a waffle for breakfast and he thought that it was delicious.


	3. Author's Note 2: Sorry!

**Hey…. Look I know I said that I will keep writing this, but with school and other stories and possibly moving **_**really**_** far away I just don't have time. I will try to keep writing this when I have time, but for those or you that read this one chapter story, please don't be mad at me. I **_**seriously**_** want to keep going with this story though, so if I get time I might just keep writing. I hope that I can continue with this when the final episodes of Merlin are on TV and I get motivated to write this again. So, sorry again everyone! Here is another random sentence. Please don't flame me. Bye!**

* * *

Waffles are good and they taste delicious.


End file.
